


Sterek 2x12

by loverofbooks97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbooks97/pseuds/loverofbooks97
Summary: Ho sempre immaginato come sarebbero andate le cose nella serie, se Stiles e Derek si fossero piaciuti da subito e messi insieme già nella prima stagione. Questa è il ritorno a casa di Stiles dopo essere stato rapito da Gerard, nella 2x12 per l'appunto, nella sterek!universe immaginato da me.Spero possa piacere. Buona lettura
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Sterek 2x12

Derek stringeva con troppa forza il batuffolo di cotone. Ogni volta che Stiles stringeva i denti perché l'alcool gli bruciava e la pressione gli faceva male, il lupo ringhiava internamente. Gerard aveva superato il limite rapendo il suo compagno e picchiandolo, sapendo che avrebbe sentito tutto il dolore, che le ferite non si sarebbero rimarginate, che i lividi sarebbero rimasti.  
Stiles gli accarezzò il dorso della mano che stava percorrendo il suo viso, mentre con l’altra gli afferrò la nuca per avvicinarselo e poterlo baciare lentamente.

"Sto bene." gli sussurrò sulle labbra

"Non è vero. Senti dolore e sei spaventato."

"Sono con te. Cosa può esserci di meglio?"

"Stiles..."

"Ah quindi per te c'è qualcosa di meglio di stare con me? Questa me la segno sai." rise, ma si fermò subito, gli facevano male le costole.

Le vene di Derek si colorarono di nero, voleva togliergli fino all’ultima goccia di dolore.

“Derek, basta. Va bene così.” Disse prendendogli le mani tra le proprie e posando un bacio su di esse. “Mio padre è in centrale, dormi qui con me?”

“Sotto le coperte, forza.” Gli rispose il licantropo togliendosi la maglietta e seguendolo sul letto, dopo aver spento la luce.

“Non mi abbracci?”

“Non voglio farti male.”

“Quindi immagino che non faremo nessuna cosaccia?”

“Stiles, devi riposare.”

Stiles si girò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con il proprio ragazzo

“Derek, non è colpa tua. Gerard mi ha fatto del male, lui è l’unico responsabile. È un idiota, tra l’altro, se davvero pensava che mi avrebbe convinto a parlare.” Ridacchiò contro il collo del mannaro.

“Lui non ti conosce, non sa quanto tu sia forte e coraggioso, senza di te il branco sarebbe perso, ma soprattutto io sarei perso. Se ti succedesse qualcosa io…”

“Shh shh, tranquillo.” Disse accarezzandogli la guancia “Sono qui, con te, sto bene, un po’ ammaccato, ma sono tra le tue braccia, tra poco tra le tue cosce” ridacchiò “e questo non me lo porterà via nessuno”

“Stiles…” lo riprese nuovamente Derek, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma stringendoselo al petto e lasciandogli un bacio sui capelli.

Stiles fece sgusciare una mano dall’abbraccio e la posò sui boxer dell’altro.

“Posso?” Chiese cominciando a muovere la suddetta in circolo, sentendo il pene ingrossarsi contro la stoffa “Vorrei farmi scopare la bocca, ma credo che per stasera ci dovremo accontentare della mia manina.”

Un grugnito basso si infranse contro il suo padiglione auricolare e Stiles lo prese come un sì. Continuò ad accarezzarlo da sopra i boxer, anche quando sentì che si era indurito del tutto e che una piccola macchietta bagnata si era formata sul tessuto. Aiutandosi con l’altra mano fece mettere Derek sulla schiena e gli sfilò i boxer facendoli raggiungere le caviglie, tracciò tutta la lunghezza del membro dalla punta alla base, passando poi ai testicoli, accarezzandoli tra tre dita. Derek reclinò la testa, esponendo il collo su cui le labbra di Stiles si poggiarono cominciando a leccare e succhiare, mentre la mano aveva afferrato tutto il pene e aveva cominciato a muoversi lentamente dall’alto al basso. 

“Sei bellissimo, amore mio. Ti amo tanto” disse Stiles, staccandosi dalla gola rossa, ma che stava già “guarendo”, guardando il volto tirato dal piacere, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra socchiuse.

Vedere il mannaro che si godeva le sue carezze, o anche meglio quando, dal basso, scorgeva il suo viso mentre gli faceva un pompino, era la cosa che più eccitava il ragazzino che anche in quell’occasione si sentì l’orgasmo montare dentro anche se niente e nessuno lo stavano toccando. Cominciò a strofinarsi sul materasso e appena Derek percepì il rumore riaprì gli occhi, ora rossi, e poggiò le labbra su quelle del compagno.

“Ti serve una mano?” chiese roco.

“Fai piano, non voglio venire prima di te e vederti così mi ha già portato quasi sull’orlo del baratro”

Derek scostò i boxer del minore il tanto sufficiente per far uscire il pene coperto già di liquido preseminale, passando il pollice sulla punta e spargendo poi il fluido su tutta la lunghezza.

“Comunque tu sei ancora più bello in queste situazioni, soprattutto perché finalmente non parli.” rise dentro l’altrui orecchio, per poi concludere “Ti amo anche io e ti prometto che finché sarò in vita farò qualsiasi cosa perché tu sia al sicuro, quello che ti è successo stasera non si ripeterà mai più.”

“Derek...” l’unica cosa che il piccolo riuscì a pronunciare, troppo impegnato a muovere il polso sempre più velocemente e a godersi le carezze dell’amato.

Il licantropo non era messo meglio ed esplose bagnando il proprio petto e dopo pochi attimi sentì altro sperma arrivargli addosso da sinistra. Si rigirò di fianco per abbracciare il proprio ragazzo e gettarsi sulle sue labbra, rosse per averle tenute troppo tra i denti.

“Non ci lasceremo mai, vero sourwolf? Chiese Stiles posando la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek, sbadigliando e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mai.”


End file.
